Lover Doll
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, a normal student, the last time he checked, was given a great treasure by his older sister. The gift, was - out of all the things to choose in the world- the supposedly cursed doll with stunning beauty that was rumored to have killed all of its previous owners. What will Akashi do when the doll with teal hair and pale skin come to life as a human? AKAKURO! R&R!
1. Prologue

**_Hello guys! Please do not kill me for having another story up!_**

**_So... Yeah. I've re-edited this, as the first time the quality was faulty. Thank you guest for pointing out that the story was cut off. _**

**_And thank you to all who have reviewed, favourited, and followed._**

**_This story is going to be Yaoi, meaning Boy x Boy, so please leave now if you dislike this._**

**_I got this inspiration from the manga Lover Doll, which I'd recommend._**

**_Disclaimer: Akashi is red, Kuroko is blue. I do not own KNB nor Lover Dolls. Cos if I did, then Kuroko's skin would be flushed red, and Akashi's lips would be bruised and blue._**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"_Ne ne! Have you heard of the cursed creature, the Bloody Doll?"_

_A simple day for Akashi Seijuro turn into a strange one when his friend and teammate, Momoi Satuki, mention the hot gossip that was going around._

"_Of course, it is an infamous doll, with the most stunning beauty. People lust after it, but they never had the doll in their possession for long, it was rumored that the doll came to life, and killed them. But still, there are always people after it, correct?"_

"…"

"_Yes."_

_And then came the life-changing gift from his older sister._

_Akashi found a package on his doorstep. On it was a note that read: __**Dear little brother! How are you? My friend, oh, such an amusing girl she is, told me that you are a bit lonely~ Is that true? Heh, I never knew that you have that side~ Anyways, back to the topic. Nickirem (the friend) blackmailed me into sending this to you. Damn, HOW DID SHE GET THAT PICTURE! Open this box for a surprise, just do it. –Hate, because love sounds so disgustingly angelic -**Akashi smiled at that, his sister have a demon complex**- your beloved sister, Rozar Chrome.**_

P.S- _Nickirem said to tell you to 'Cherish what you love, for the broken can never be mended." What ever that means._

_Akashi sighed, he could almost see his sister's I-know-there-is-something-going-on-and-I'll-find-o ut face when she was writing the last part of the letter. He heaved the box into his living room, placing it gently onto the couch. _

_he stared at it._

_To open or not to open?_

_OPEN._

_Akashi gaped. _

_For on __the silken linings inside the box, was a pale doll with the softest looking hair that was a light sky blue, his clothes were grand and elegant, his face one of absolute calmness._

_The Teiko's captain's brain clicked._

_It wasn't just any doll lying there, it was, if Akashi recalled correctly, the **Bloody Doll.**_

_**HIS SISTER GAVE HIM THE INFAMOUS BLOODY DOLL.**_

* * *

R&R~~~


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Hello! Guys, I was like OMFG! When I saw all of the favorites and alerts and reviews in my mail! So a massive thank you to all that has reviewed! Anyways, I'm typing this at 00:14 in the morning, so I'm very, very tired… Please point out any mistakes or other things if you do happen to see any! Also, this hasn't been betaed! So, yeah. Please do ignore the mistakes and read on! **

**Warning: Future Yaoi! Might be some OOC! That's all for now, I think…**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned KNB, I'd be rolling in money… If I had owned KNB… It'd be rated MA… But alas, fate has other plans… and gave it to someone else… So cry me a river and buy me the rights… or just do not sue me… yeah… -lamely- **

* * *

Whatever Akashi was expecting to receive, it was definitely not this. He thought that his sister would send him some kind of dirty, porn related things, or that her friend would send him those yaoi books and mangas that she loves to no end. But a doll –an infamous, must be expensive one at that-, NO.

But that wasn't what surprised Akashi the most, it was the fact that when he looked at it, he felt butterflies in the pits of stomach, and when he touched the smooth, cool porcelain, he felt a tingly sensation in his chest. Was it because it looked so real? Or was it because of the crystal blue eyes that seemed to bore into his head no matter which was he turned it? Either way, Akashi immediately felt a strange attachment to the pale doll.

Lifting the object high into the air, he felt his lips twitching upwards and parting, an unfamiliar noise exploded from the red-head's mouth, surprising him. Was he… laughing?

Ah… so the mere touch of that doll… -no, creature, Akashi concluded, for no doll could obtain such beauty- could make him act so out of character, then what would the affects it would have on him if he was a real, actual living being, with the ability to speak and move?

It was weird, for the captain of the Generation of Miracles, he was thinking about such a soulless creature with such warmness, thinking about it as a _friend_, a lover, even, five minutes after he had been given it; an unsaid forbidden act of an Akashi.

But the doll was just so cute… The lips look so kissable… The hair so touchable…

"Argh… The others' craziness must be rubbing off on me…" Akashi sighed, "Was I really thinking that I am falling in love with a… _doll_?" He leaned his forehead onto the doll's, a frown adoring his perfect face.

He sat the toy onto the couch of the living room, smoothing out the creases on its clothes. Akashi straightened up and proceeded to throw out the cut cardboard of the box his present was wrapped in. After the deed was done, he returned to find that the doll had moved an inch.

Had Akashi been someone else, he'd of pass that off as a trick of his mind, but Akashi is Akashi, and an Akashi is absolute, there was no way that he could have mistaken. _The doll had moved._

Another new feeling rose up in Akashi's chest, _unease_. It was not that he believes in magic, what so ever, magic was too childish for Akashi, but he could not help but think that this act was not something a mere breeze could do, anyways, his windows were all shut, the curtains drawn. It was obvious that the sadist is not a fan of light.

The living room was dim, as how Akashi liked it, and he was shocked when he saw two teal eyes glowing, _glowing_, in the dark. Akashi's brain was now going haywire. He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to calm down his thumping heart. Somewhere deep inside his mind, he scolded himself for being so surprised by something so trivial; he was not supposed to be so easily shocked. He placed a mental note to triple his own training tomorrow as a punishment. But for now, he has a more important thing to deal with.

In the most commanding, cold voice he could muster up, he questioned the owner of the glowing eyes "So, are you the 'cursed' doll that everyone has being talking about?"

_Silence._

"How impolite, are you ignoring your current owner?" The captain was amused; the boy didn't even flinch at his tone. He was going to be a fun one.

"So…" A monotone voice began, "No screams? No 'MONSTER!'?" His voice turned bitter, and his face scrunched up at the memories, though the expression faded again as soon as it had appeared. "Well, aren't you an interesting one?" He mused.

Akashi's eyebrows shot up, never, I repeat, _NEVER,_ in his life had someone dared to defy him "Answer my question."

The teal haired doll -now human sized, Akashi had noticed- sighed, and retorted with a tone just as sharp as the other's "I find no need to answer one whose name I do not even know."

A smirk found its way onto the taller occupant of the room's lips, "I apologize," he bowed, a mocking tone laced his voice, "How incredibly rude of me, my name is Akashi Sejuro, and now that I've introduced myself, who do I have the immense pleasure of being company with?"

"You flatter me," the teal head said sarcastically, "And as for my name…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" Akashi prodded, his patience worn thin by the silence that fell in a heavy blanket onto the two again.

"…" the doll -can it, no, it, be even called a doll? I mean, dolls doesn't just randomly come to life, right?- decided to let the silence hang for a while longer before answering with a indifferent voice "I do not have one, I always return to a doll again before I receive one." There were no sadness in it, only emptiness; it pained Akashi for some reason to know that this stranger that he felt as if he had known for his whole entire life got so used to that treatment he no longer felt anything from it.

"Turn back?"

"I never knew that we were playing twenty questions, Akashi-kun."

"Do not avoid the question," Akashi was displeased; this was really wearing his nerves out.

"Hai," all playfulness was gone, replaced by seriousness, "You see, every time I become loved by someone, I gain my soul." The shorter boy –as Akashi now decided to call him- looked towards the latter for permission to continue, which was granted with a short, curt nod. "When I gain my soul, I become like now, a human looking creature. But when the love the person feels for me disappears, I return into a normal doll, with no will."

"That still does not explain why you always 'turn back'." Akashi had a theory inside his head, and though he knew that he was correct, he still felt the need to have it confirmed the need to know the cruelness of the truth. Again, he chided himself, since when did he become so weak that he cannot even accept a small fact?

"It is very obvious, isn't it normal to scream and be scared when you see a doll just coming to life all of the sudden and talks to you?" The teal head glanced at the other curiously "I wonder when you are going to start screaming, a slow reaction, maybe?"

Akashi chuckled, in one part of mind; he was horrified that the boy/doll had to experience something so heart breaking for so many times, for there was no doubt that he had at least hundreds of owners in the past, but in another part of him, he felt a spark of amusement for the umpteenth time that day at the witty reply of the other. Most people would be quaking with fear now because of his oppressing aura. But the boy currently in front of him was acting like it wasn't even there and staring at him with his blank blue eyes.

"Screaming is way too lowly for me, and I feel no bad intent from you. Therefore, before you commit any harmful acts, I have no reason to fear you," Akashi said, _If you actually do anything bad, I can always cut you up, bit by bit._ That went unsaid, but it was understood by both in the room.

Silence, yet _again_, fell around them like a heavy blanket.

**Ring! Ring!**

A loud, annoying sound filled the air, cutting through it like knives in hot butter, the spell was broken, and both flinched away from the source of the noise by instinct. Akashi reached for the offending thing, flipping it open with an annoyed sigh.

"_Hello, what do you want, nee-sama?"_

_"Ah~ Hello~ Little brother~~~" _The caller, now identified as Akashi's big sister, purred.

_"Do you have anything to say about the… GIFT you sent me?"_

_"OH~ so you did like it~ I never knew that you had a fancy for dolls-"_

**CLICK.**

Akashi ended the call, he could feel a headache threatening to break through, raising both of his hands, he started to massage his temples.

"Ano…"

Akashi flinched again, he had forgotten about the other occupant in the room.

"Yes?" He asked, opening his eyes and dropping his hands. The teal haired boy was standing there awkwardly, his hands clasped behind his back.

Suddenly, Akashi realized how rude he must had been, how could he let a person just stand there doing nothing?

"Ah, where are my manners? Please sit down and make yourself at home," He gestured to the couch with a wave of his hands. "I presume that you drink tea, yes? Or would you like some-"

"No, it's alright. But… Are you really not scared?" The boy cut the other off, his face one of disbelieve "I just… came to life! And I was a doll! What if I do mean har-!" Akashi silenced the other by placing a long finger onto his lips, a slight red tinted the latter's cheeks at the unfamiliar touch.

"Hush," It was not a request, but a command. The red head's tone sounding slightly displeased at being interrupted, but other than that was its normal, deep one. "Are you really trying to make me fear you... Tetsuya?" After pondering for a short while, Akashi continued.

"Tetsuya?" The boy/doll tilted his head, his wide doe eyes glinting curiously, "What is 'Tetsuya', Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled at the cuteness the boy was unconsciously showing, "Yes, Tetsuya. That is your name. Kuroko Tetsuya." He caressed the boy, no; Kuroko Tetsuya's cheeks with his thumbs "Do you not like it?"

Kuroko was stunned, never in his whole entire existence had one cared to give him a name, hell, no one had even talked to him properly before they freaked out and he turned back into a doll again.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya," He tasted the foreign word on his tongue, feeling it roll out naturally. "My name is… Kuroko Tetsuya." His chest, for the first time, had a warm feel to it.

Akashi nodded in approval. "Yes. Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Welcome to my humble household, Kuroko Tetsuya. I hope you will enjoy your stay." He mock bowed.

Kuroko felt his lips lift up, and he had the strangest feeling that his eyes were wet. "Hai. Thank you, Akashi-kun." For the first time, his tone was not bitter, nor monotone, but a warm one, one of a sunny day in summer, where blossoms bloom in their various colors, where children laughed and played in water.

For the first time, the cursed doll, now named Kuroko Tetsuya, smiled.

And this was how it all began.

* * *

**TBC…**

**And that's all for now! Do not forget to pop in and drop a greatly appreciated review! And thanks for reading! **

**R&R~~~**


	3. A Sweet Suggestion

**Hi guys!**

**It's been ages since I've updated... I sincerely apologise for that... I moved so I couldn't upload anything...**

**OMG! Those follows and favs and reveiws! You guys rock! You've inspired me to write this story even more! So here is your update! Please do tell me if there are any mistakes or anything else that you'd like to suggest to make this fanfiction better!**

**See diclaimer in chapter one.**

**Warning; slight OOC-ness, fluff (?), Yaoi (BL) and this is also un-betaed. English is, once again, not my mother languge so watch out for mistakes. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Warmth. That was the thing that he felt. This strange sensation left a tingling touch on his skin. He inhaled a scent of spices and mint, and briefly wondered how this could be… Shouldn't he, in his doll form, be unconscious? He let the thought hang for awhile before it finally struck him.

A red-head male with heteromatic eyes, a charming voice, superior aura, handsome features… Akashi-kun. It sounded too good to be true.

Kuroko shot up from his resting place, ignoring the loud sound of rustling sheets as he disturbed the covers, and shivering when the cool morning air made contact with his bare upper body. Forcing his tired eyes to stay open, he took in a surrounding consisting of light blue walls that seemed to be glowing in the dim light that the velvet white curtains were letting through, a king sized bed covered in teal colored silk with fluffy pillows to complete it, a polished oak wardrobe and a full length mirror beside it. Overall, the place looked like a master's bedroom.

The sleepy boy blinked in disbelieve, he never knew that his owner… His owner…? Something didn't sound right with that word. Should he say…'Friend' instead? Yeah, that sounded much more natural.

'So…' he pondered to himself, 'Last night wasn't a dream?'

"Good morning, Tetsuya, and to answer your question, it was not a dream" a smooth, commanding voice penetrated the other's musing, making him jump. Kuroko had not realized that he had spoken out loud. Nor did he realize that Akashi had entered his room. His heart thumped at the voice, from surprise and… affection? He was acting weird, that's right; out of all of the words to use why use the word 'affection'? Kuroko mentally slapped himself for that.

After getting over his shock, Kuroko turned towards the door to be greeted by the sight of hair redder than fresh blood and piercing mismatching eyes. The owner of the eyes was a man that was a few inches taller than Kuroko, leaning against the frame of the door. A smirk was painted on his face, and he wore a simple white shirt with dark jeans that complemented his hair.

Kuroko bowed as low as one could get on a bed, "A good morning to you too, Akashi-kun."

"How did you sleep?" the taller boy waltzed to the other with cat like grace, closing the door that led to the bedroom behind him silently.

Kuroko made a deep-in-thought face; it was his first time lasting this long as a human-like creature, to be able to sleep, so he did not know how to reply. He voiced his thoughts with slight hesitation, as he did not know how the other would react to the news. To his surprise, Akashi did nothing but chuckle.

"Ne, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's face was suddenly a turmoil of anxiety and worry.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" the other asked sharply, concerned by the other's quick change of mood. "Do you feel unwell anywhere?" He brought his forehead to the other's so close so that they were touching, not noticing the slight blush on Kuroko's cheeks, he sighed in relieve when he felt no abnormal temperature radiating from the other.

Akashi still could not explain the closeness he felt towards the doll that he had met barely a day ago, maybe it was the butterflies in his stomach when he had first saw him, or maybe it was the feeling that he had known him for a long time, but as hard as he tried to, he could not record an teal heads in his memory.

"Nothing…" Kuroko hesitated, debating with himself if he should tell the truth or not. Finally deciding, he opened his mouth "It's just that… It's hard to believe that you've just accepted me like this… Since I just came out of the blue and all…" He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Tetsuya," Akashi sighed softly, settling himself beside the mentioned boy, wrapping an arm around him as a gesture of comfort. "I thought that I told you that I'd accept you, no matter when, no matter why, a long time ago. Why are you asking these silly questions right now?"

Kuroko stared at Akashi, mouth agape. "But! You don't just accept someone who-!" He was cut off when the red head placed a slender finger on his lips. His face blossomed red at the gesture, his heart was yet again beating abnormally fast.

"Foolish boy," the captain started, "It's almost as if you're trying to convince me to dislike you… And close your mouth; you'll catch flies that way." A hint of playfulness laced his voice. He smirked when the bluennett blushed even harder. Akashi had to admit that he was having fun teasing the other; who'd think that the stonic male would be so easily embarrassed?

The two sat in silence until a soft grumble sounded from a certain teal head's stomach, Kuroko was taken aback; he had never heard such noise before. "Is my stomach trying to talk?" He asked anxiously, "Is it sick?"

Akashi stared, and then the tips of his lips stretch up, turning into a smile before he started chuckling, then changing into full blown laughter. After his episode, he ruffled the other's hair and said to him like how a mother would speak to her child "No, no. You're healthy, its just that you need food, and if you don't get it at a daily basis, your stomach gives you a signal like the one before, so you need to eat."

He tried to use simple words, not wanting t spent the whole day explaining to the bluennett. Kuroko nodded in understanding, but otherwise did nothing else. The red head felt the other's eyes boring into his head, and sighed, realizing that Kuroko would not do anything until he told him to. He decided to make his move, asking "So, are you up for breakfast?"

Kuroko Tetsuya might seem to be a very clever boy, but there are things that one would only know if they'd lived. There would be lots of explaining going on in the future… This is going to be very interesting indeed.

**(Skip to dining room)**

The occasional clangs of china meeting china were the only noise that filled the room. Both males ate in a comfortable silence until the peace was broken up by a certain red head.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" A mop of teal hair moved up from a porcelain face, revealing a pair of pale blue orbs.

"Have you ever thought of enrolling in school?"

"Enroll? Me? What do you mean, Akashi-kun?" A monotone voice laced in disbelieve echoed. Kuroko's full attention was now on Akashi, he stared intensely at the red-head, eyes demanding for an answer.

"Exactly what I said, Tetsuya. Enroll in my school with me." Akashi replied while sorting through thick files of information, occasionally tossing an unwanted one into a massive pile of rejected files.

"Please give me some time to consider, after all, I've never been to school before…" Kuroko hesitated, "I don't think I will be liked…" His head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You never know." The taller male sighed, putting down the stash of files he still has to go through, and stood up. He took broad strides towards the bluennett, and crouched down in front of him.

"I really hope that you would come, Tetsuya. I need someone else who is actually sane with me." He frowned at the memory of his teammates and their craziness. It was not the most pleasant memories, especially the high pitched squeals from their fans and certain parts of the group. CoughKisecough.

Kuroko made his thinking face, -it was funny, actually, you can tell the boy's emotions even though his face was almost always the same- "Alright, it's only for Akashi-kun, though." He finally answered his face still monotone despite the fact that he'd probably just signed himself up for hell.

"Good boy." Akashi reached across the table to pat the other's hair, ruffling it when he reached his destination. "I was not disappointed."

Kuroko huffed at his now messed up hair, "Akashi-kun," he pouted and said halfheartedly "It took me a long time to do that!" Trying to fix his hair, he realized as he touched skin that was not his that the other man's hand had not left it perch, which was on his head. No matter how horribly much it sounded like an old school romance movie, sparks flew when their skin touched, and stirred butterflies in both male's stomach.

"Please let go." As calmly as a blushing person could say, Kuroko sighed. His heart was thumping from the touch; it somehow calmed him, and made him feel secure. It isn't usually that way for Kuroko though, he normally felt fearful and sad when another person touched him. _Akashi-kun is different from all of the others. _

Akashi chuckled, nimbly dodging the hand that was trying to pry his own one off the silky tuffs of hair, he messed it up even more, laughing as the owner of the strands glared softly and playfully at him. He raised his eyebrow mockingly, challenging the other. Getting the message, Kuroko's eyebrows twitched.

"Game on."

Tackling the other onto the ground with the element of surprise on his side, the teal head pinned the other's arms above his head and said triumphantly "I wi-"

He was cut off abruptly when he felt the weight under him twist and slide out of his hold, and a small gasp left his mouth as he hit the ground with a soft 'thump!'

"Who is winning now?" Akashi smirked at the boy underneath him; he took in the other's looks. Ruffled hair, unbuttoned shirt, rosy cheeks and slightly panting. How vulnerable. Anybody could take advantage of him at this rate. All they, no, _he_ needed to do was to do a bit of foreplay and then- NO! Akashi mentally shouted at himself, how could he think like that, especially about a stranger?

He frowned; this was not going to get anywhere. His mind was getting more and more messed up as the game went on, he was acting so weird, and out of character for an Akashi, his sister would definitely laugh at him for that. He was like a different person ever since Tetsuya came into his life, and it somehow… felt good. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, this was getting nowhere. The game suddenly lost the thrill for him and he stood up, pulling the blue haired teen up with him on the way.

Kuroko noticed the slightly distant look on his savior's face, and he realized that he did not like it, not one single bit. _Akashi-kun is thinking about someone? But who? Could it be that he has a crush? Or a lover?_ A sudden spike of jealousy appeared at the thought. No one steals from Kuroko Tetsuya. Not even Akashi Seijuro's love interest.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" He asked, concern in his voice, but it was to more of snapping him back onto Earth. Kuroko had concluded that he did **NOT** like it when Akashi ignores him, not in the slightest. Especially not when he was thinking of someone else, Kuroko decided that whoever that person was, they are going to taste hell if they hurt his precious person.

Akashi blinked, and seemed to be a bit out of character as he answered "I am always fine, Tetsuya. Not once did I get ill in my seventeen years of life." _At least not physically_, _mentally, I cannot say the same; I was so weak back then… If only I was strong enough… __**That**__ Tetsuya wouldn't have died…_

Kuroko noticed that something was off, but decided that he would put it aside for now. He is content with his crush –he flinched at the thought, since when had he known that word let along used it? - being with him. He smiled tenderly at the redhead male "That's good, I do not want Akashi-kun getting ill."

An awkward silence hung in the conditioned air of the room as neither occupants knew what to say next, that's why maybe it a good thing that a loud '**BAM**!' broke it, followed almost immediately by a "Akashicchi! We've come to visit you~"

"Kise! You Idiot!"

"Ki-chin broke the door… Again."

"Akashi is going to kill you for real this time."

"Akashi-san, are you here?"

Akashi took out a newly polished pair of scissors and looked at a bewildered Kuroko in utter seriousness "Be ready for hell, Tetsuya." The scissors glinted in the light, making it look shaper and almost like a deadly weapon. Kuroko shuddered at the thought of Akashi using it to kill someone._ He wouldn't do that… _Kuroko tried to convince himself… _Right_?

'_Just what is going on with this house?'_ wondered the bluennett. Well, he was about to find out, not that he had a choice, anyways, for the dining room's door swung open, revealing five colorful people.

"Hello~ Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-san/Aka-chin! We've come to visit you~!" They shouted/sang/said in unison.

* * *

**And that's all for now! Please check out my other fanfictions; Majestic Rose and Scarlet Letter! I hope that I did not let you down!**

**R&R~ Reveiws are greatly appreciated~ No flames please! **


End file.
